Y Vivieron Felices Para ¿Siempre?
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: Cuando Danny pudó ser feliz al fin, algo parece opacar esa alegría,y para salvar a la persona que más ama tal vez deba romperle el corazón...Despues de todo,no todo termina como un cuento de hadas.Inspirada en la canción de Motel Lejos Estamos Mejor


_Hola!_

_Esta es una nueva historia que esta algo trsite, esta inspirada en la canción "Lejos Estamos Mejor" de motel, Enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Y Vivieron Felices Para ¿Siempre?**

Tenía la mirada fija en el café recién llegado, lo observaba con detenimiento a pesar de no tener la más mínima gana de beberlo, aun así le hecho un par de cucharadas de azúcar, las revolvió y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-preguntó un joven de ojos color verde, tez morena y aproximadamente de 18 años.

Frente a él se encontraba un joven de misma edad, pero de ojos azules, cabello negro azabache y piel blanca. Se limito a dejar la taza de nuevo sobre el plato y asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Pero es que no es justo para ella!-reclamó molesto el moreno.

-¿Y te parece justo que ella arriesgue su vida por mi?

El moreno solo abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió.

-Sigue sin gustarme la idea-dijo al fin-Danny, tal vez haya otra solución

Él solo negó con la cabeza.

-No Tucker-dijo seriamente-No hay marcha atrás

-¡Claro que la hay! No puede ser que después de tantos años cazando fantasmas juntos te haya entrado el miedo a que le pase algo

-Entiéndeme un poco ¡Viste lo que le paso la ultima vez!

-Viejo, pero sabes que a Sam no le importa, ella te ama

-Lo se, pero no estoy seguro de que yo sienta lo mismo por ella…

-¿Bromeas?

Danny lo miró con frialdad y su amigo pudo notar que decía la verdad.

-Perdón-dijo al fin-Yo no sabía…

-Además me iré de Amity Park

Tucker casi se atraganto y miró a su amigo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?¿Cuándo?

-Hoy… En un par de horas…

-Pero ¿Qué acaso estas loco?¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? No creo que fueran una decisión de hace un par de días…

-Lo olvide-dijo Danny con semblante indiferente-Lo siento… Y por favor no se lo digas a Sam, yo lo haré

-Pero…

-Hola chicos-dijo una joven interrumpiéndolos. Tenía ojos color violeta, cabello negro y piel blanca. Se acercó a Danny y le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a él-¿Qué tal se encuentran?

-Muy bien Sam-dijo Tucker observando a su amigo-Pero ya me tengo que ir

-¿Por qué? Acabo de llegar e íbamos a ir al cine

-Lo se, pero Valerie me llamo hace poco-dijo mintiendo-Y quiere verme, además, no quiero estar cuando…

Pero guardó silencio cuando vio como Danny lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿No quieres estar cuando que?

-No me hagas caso-dijo finalmente-Ya me voy, nos vemos luego. Pasare a tu casa más tarde Danny.

Danny asintió y Tucker se retiro dejando cinco dólares sobre la mesa junto a su taza.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-pregunto la ojivioleta tomando ahora el lugar del moreno cuando se fue. Luego miró a Danny, este tenía la mirada fija en la taza-Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Nada-respondió indiferente-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Bueno, me llamaste algo serio diciendo que te urgía hablar conmigo, Tucker esta muy extraño y tu también, además de que el hecho aquí es que el despistado siempre has sido tu ¿Quieres que continué?

Danny sonrió levemente al escuchar lo último. Era cierto, el despistado siempre resultaba ser él, y el tratar de engañar a su amiga era como tratar de que su papa dejara de cazar fantasmas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Danny ignorando todo lo que Sam le había dicho.

-Bien-respondió algo extrañada-Pero ese no es el punto…

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

-Eh… Dijo que estaba bien, que solo tenía que descansar…

-Bien-dijo Danny algo serio-Deberías escucharlo, no debiste venir

-Danny ¿Estas bien? Fuiste tú en primer lugar el que me dijo que viniera

-Si, pero tu dijiste que estabas bien ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-Danny, tranquilízate, me siento bien, no tiene nada de malo que salga un poco

-¡Pero tienes que cuidarte!

Se había puesto de pie y había alzado un poco la voz llamando la atención de todos los clientes de la cafetería. Sam lo miraba confundida, él solo tomó asiento de nuevo.

-¿Te estas escuchando? Discutes por algo ridículo

-Tu bienestar no es algo ridículo-dijo más calmado.

-Muy bien, esto ya esta muy raro ¿Qué esta pasando?¿Qué tienes?¿Y por que no me miras a los ojos?

Danny solo siguió sin mirarla cuando se sobresalto un poco al sentir la calida mano de la joven.

-Danny, sabes que te amo y cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, no importa cual mal vayan las cosas, se que tu y yo las superaremos

-Lo se-dijo Danny con frialdad-Por eso… Creo que es mejor que terminemos…

Sintió como Sam retiraba su mano lentamente, y aunque no pudo verla a los ojos, casi podía sentir su mirada triste y confundida.

_Hoy rompo en llanto_

_Pues sé que todo está decidido_

_Te amo tanto, pero no es suficiente sentirlo_

-¿Por qué?-articulo Sam con hilo en la voz.

-Escucha, hace tiempo que las cosas no van bien y creo que lo mejor es… Terminar…

-Dijiste que… Eran malos tiempos… Que los superaríamos-dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Lo siento… Creo que no se pudo…

Sintió como Sam le clavaba la mirada, pero él no la miro, se dedico observar su manos, que le parecían más interesantes en aquel momento. Y es que como todas las parejas tenían sus problemas, pero nada que no se pudiera resolver, para desgracia de Danny había uno que no tenía solución, y solo terminando con ella pudiera resolverse.

-Sam, es lo mejor para los dos…

-No me digas eso, por que solo estas pensando en ti…

-Pienso en los dos, creo que estamos mejor como amigos…

_Hemos intentado seguir por seguir sin reconocer,_

_Que ya no hay más por hacer_

_Y hemos aceptado sufrir por sufrir_

_Sin querer creer_

_Que hay vida después de romper_

-Sigo sin entenderlo-dijo Sam. Las lágrimas imploraban por escapar de su prisión.

-No tienes que hacerlo

-Pero creí que estábamos bien… Que…

-No, eso es lo que los dos queríamos creer… Sabías que desde hace tiempo no estábamos bien, tal vez esto no era como pensábamos, y es mejor seguir solo con nuestra amistad.

-No podría-dijo ella-Siento que tal vez, no pueda verte igual de nuevo…

-De verdad Sam, es lo mejor, además así estarás más segura, ya no habrá fantasmas que puedan…

-¿Se trata de eso?-dijo interrumpiéndolo de golpe-Es por lo que paso hace meses ¿cierto? Desde entonces has peleado conmigo por cualquier cosa

Danny solo guardó silencio.

-¡Por Dios Danny! Hemos estado juntos en esto por años, solo por que estuve en el hospital por unos días...

-¿Unos días?¡Fueron 5 semanas Sam!¡Estuviste en terapia intensiva! Si hubiera llegado tarde tu habrías…

Pero no dijo nada, solo trago saliva y dio un suspiro.

-Es lo mejor, créeme

-No, no puede creerte que el que me rompas el corazón sea lo mejor…

Danny la miró por primera vez y observó que estaba comenzando a llorar.

_Aunque no soporte perderte_

_Es inevitable nuestra separación_

_Y este no es momento para entender_

_Sólo hay que aceptarlo, pues lejos estamos mejor_

-Sam, yo…-comenzó tomando la mano de la joven, pero esta la quito de inmediato.

-No me toques-dijo tratando de evitar que las lagrimas se le salieran, pero era inútil-Siento que me quema…

_De aquel amor, tendremos solamente el recuerdo,_

_Luna sin sol, jardín que se ha quedado desierto…_

-Yo… Yo…-comenzó Danny.

-¿Qué?

-Nada-dijo mirando a la ventana como si hubiera algo interesante afuera, luego lo medito un poco -Yo me iré de Amity Park

-¿Qué?¿A dónde?-dijo Sam reaccionando y olvidando el tema anterior.

-Lejos… Muy lejos...

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste antes?

-Lo olvide-contestó sin darle importancia.

La miró por un segundo y observó una tristeza en sus ojos indescriptible, era doloroso verla así…

_En ningún momento dejé de sentir, de sentirte a ti,_

_Podremos sobrevivir,_

_Este rompimiento se debe cumplir_

_Porque hay que seguir_

_Que hay vida después de partir_

-Perdón por no decírtelo antes…

-Entonces tampoco podremos ser amigos, ya nunca nos volveremos a ver-dijo Sam al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse de nuevo-Igual no importa, es mejor para mi…

-No llores por favor-dijo Danny tratando de secarle sus lagrimas-Yo no merezco que llores por mi

-Así es, pero no puedo evitarlo, si de mi dependiera me arrancaría este sentimiento y lo tiraría a la basura… Pero no puedo… Te amo y no puedo evitarlo…

_Aunque no soporte perderte_

_Es inevitable nuestra separación,_

_Y este no es momento para entender_

_Sólo hay que aceptarlo, pues lejos estamos mejor_

Danny no dijo nada, solo guardo silencio.

-Me iré hoy… Dentro de un par de horas

-No tienes que decírmelo

-Quería hacerlo…

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio, luego Danny se puso de pie, coloco cinco dólares sobre la mesa junto a su taza y se retiro.

-Danny-dijo Sam alcanzándolo afuera-Tal vez podamos mantener la comunicación, aunque te vayas al otro lado del mundo, tiene que haber computadoras y e-mail

-Tal vez tengas razón y es mejor para ti el que ya no seamos amigos

Sam borro la leve sonrisa que le había nacido segundos antes.

-Danny… ¿Por qué haces esto? Y por favor mírame a los ojos y dímelo…

Danny tomo valor, dio un suspiro y la miró a los ojos.

-Ya no te amo Sam-dijo con total seguridad-Lo lamento, pero es como me siento…

-Ya… Ya no…-comenzó a decir con dificultad.

-La verdad es que me siento así desde hace tiempo…

-Por favor… Ya no sigas…

Danny la miró un momento y noto como los ojos de Sam se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo, pero ella no las dejo salir.

-Quería decírtelo, pero no encontraba la forma…

-Ya… Ya no digas nada… Yo entiendo…

-Y también… dije que podríamos ser amigos… Pero lo hice para… Para…-suspiro y tomo valor-Pienso que ya no podemos ser amigos… Pienso que igual que tu… Yo tampoco podría verte igual…

Sam dio un suspiro y una lágrima se le escapo, la seco de inmediato como si llorar fuera un delito

-Ya te dije que ya entendí-expreso un poco molesta-Así que no me expliques ya nada… Adiós Danny

-Adiós Sam-dijo con semblante frío.

La chica suspiró de nuevo y se fue dejándolo en medio de la acera.

Danny observó como Sam caminaba a paso rápido y sintió que su alma se desgarraba. Era un dolor el que sentía dentro, su alma hecha trizas y su corazón destrozado. Ella era con quien había sido feliz cada segundo que se encontraba a su lado, y hubiera jurado que pasaría el resto de su vida a su lado, nadie lo conocía mejor, y nadie lo amaba más…

Siempre había imaginado que estarían juntos toda la vida y que ellos sería felices por siempre, era lo que al menos ambos se merecían después de tanto luchar por su amor, siempre luchando contra las inclemencias del destino… Le dolía tanto tener que mentirle…

-Perdóname-dijo mientras una lágrima lograba escapar al fin-Te amo y lo hago por tu bien…

**Flash Back**

_Había estado incontables veces en aquella mansión, y siempre terminaba haciendo lo mismo, pero esta vez, estaba furioso._

_Su cabello plateado era algo singular en él, además se sus intensos ojos color verde, que ahora irradiaban de odio, pero a la vez, había un destello de tristeza y angustia._

_Dejo de dar vueltas por aquel lugar que casi lo conocía como la palma de su mano y fue a un campo de football americano, en donde en medio del mismo se encontraba un fantasma con el que solía debatirse, pero esta vez había una joven con él._

_Atada de pies y manos estaba la chica a la que Danny más amaba en el mundo, llego hasta donde se encontraban ellos y miró con un odio especial que le tenía a aquel fantasma, este solo sonrió satisfactoriamente._

_-Que bueno que aceptaras mi invitación a venir-dijo aquel sujeto-Sabía que entrarías en razón cuando supieras que tu linda novia también vendría…_

_-Basta de juegos Plasmius-dijo Danny conteniendo su ira-Déjala ir, sabes que a quien en realidad quieres es a mí_

_-Cierto-dijo Vlad pensativo-Pero no te has puesto a pensar que tengo modos de persuasión diferentes…_

_Luego toco el hombro de Sam y le dio un especie de descarga eléctrica._

_-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!-exigió saber el ojiazul._

_-Solo esta inconciente-le dijo mientras la colocaba en el suelo-Francamente no me gusta que otros escuchen mis conversaciones de negocios_

_-Si le haces algo, te juro que yo…_

_-Tranquilízate Daniel, no lo haré nada… Aun…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-¿No te has dado cuenta que con esto de ser un súper héroe podrían hacerle algo a tus seres queridos? Sabes que eso de ser héroe no es bueno teniendo enemigos, y menos gente como yo…_

_-Deja de regatear y dime que es lo que quieres ahora ¿El numero de teléfono de mi mama?_

_-No Daniel, ya no me interesa tu madre… Me interesas tú…_

_-Muy bien, ahora confirmo que de verdad estas loco_

_-No seas estupido Daniel-dijo tomando perdiendo la paciencia-Lo único que quiero es un hijo, un heredero_

_-Si no te hice caso antes ¿Por qué piensas que ahora lo haría?_

_-Por que te obligare_

_Luego saco una especie de control remoto y oprimió un botón. De repente Sam reacciono pero comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor._

_-¡DEJALA YA!__¿QUE LE ESTA HACIENDO?-dijo Danny yendo con Sam, esta solo gritaba cada vez más fuerte y Danny no podía hacer nada para evitar su dolor._

_Plasmius oprimió de nuevo el botón y Sam dejo de gritar quedando de nuevo inconciente._

_-¡Juro que voy a matarte!-dijo Danny lanzándosele a Vlad, este solo le lanzo un campo de energía ectoplasmatica que lo encerró._

_-¿Y ahora que dices de mi propuesta?_

_Danny lo fulmino con la mirada y luego lanzo un par de rayos de energía ectoplasmatica destruyendo el campo._

_-Digo que no-dijo lanzando hielo por sus manos y congelándolo por complemto._

_Luego le quito el control y lo destruyo._

_-Tu juego se acabo Plasmius_

_Tomo a Sam entre sus brazos y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse de repente despertó de nuevo dando gritos de dolor._

_-¿Pero que…?_

_-¿Realmente crees que soy tan estupido como para dejar que esto se acabe tan fácil?-dijo Vlad que se había descongelado._

_-¡Detenlo!¡Para ya!-dijo Danny colocando a Sam en el suelo y observando con horror como comenzaba a echar sangre por la boca-¡DETENLO YA!_

_Y de nuevo Sam guardó silencio y quedo inconciente de nuevo. Danny se acercó a ella y tomo su pulso, era casi nulo._

_-¿Qué le hiciste?_

_-Daniel, si realmente me conoces sabes que no te lo diré, pero te daré una pista, solo yo puedo curarla… Si tu lo deseas, podrán hacerle análisis, llevarla con los mejores médicos del mundo y sin embargo ellos dirán que es una persona muy sana, pero cuando menos los esperes llegan extraños "ataques" y de repente… Murió…_

_Danny lo miró con tal odio que si hubiera podido con la misma mirada lo hubiera matado en un segundo._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo finalmente triste y derrotado._

_-Para empezar, dejaras a tu familia y vendrás a vivir conmigo… Y te alejaras de tus amigos, en especial de tu novia… Son una mala influencia…_

_-Eres un psicópata-dijo Danny haciendo rechinar sus dientes._

_-No, soy alguien listo, y si tu lo eres también, harás lo mejor para ti, mejor dicho, para tu novia… Y si sabes lo que te conviene, lo harás también por tus seres queridos…_

_Danny lo miró horrorizado._

_-¿Ellos también…?_

_Vlad asintió. Danny solo apretó sus puños con fuerza._

_-Muy bien-dijo al fin-Lo haré, pero necesito tiempo…_

_-Excelente, tienes hasta que termines la escuela, te daré la oportunidad de que te despidas de tus amigos, pero en cuanto termine tu graduación te marchas conmigo, ambos saldremos de este pueblo, después no quiero que los vuelvas a ver ni que te comuniques con ellos…_

_-Bien…_

_-¡Ah! Y por cierto, ni una palabra de esto a nadie…_

_Danny solo asintió, tomó a Sam en sus brazos y voló rumbo al hospital más cercano…_

_**Flash Back**_

****

_Aunque no soporte perderte_

_Es inevitable nuestra separación,_

_Y este no es momento para entender_

_Sólo hay que aceptarlo, pues lejos estamos mejor…_

En ese instante llego una limosina que se detuvo junto a Danny.

-Hola Daniel-dijo Vlad bajando de la limosina-¿Estas listo?

Danny lo miró con desprecio.

-No, después de que me voy sin poder explicarles a mis amigos a donde voy o por que no los volveré a ver o por que mi familia esta totalmente confundida y no sabe por que decidí vivir contigo, además de que creen que los odio… No, nunca lo estaré, pero ¿Acaso eso importa?

Vlad solo sonrió.

-No, pero te aconsejo que te comportes, ahora somos una familia y debemos comportarnos como tal…

-Te odio…

-Lo se, pero aprenderás a quererme como tu padre, te acostumbraras a ser mi hijo…

Danny solo dio un suspiro y subió a la limosina, dejando atrás todo: su familia, sus amigos y su corazón.


End file.
